Well All Right, Hold Tight
by deannar6
Summary: This is about Soul and Maka. Frustration leads to a desperate confession and ends with a lemony conclusion.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Series and characters belong to original creator with the exception for one or two OCs. That is all.

A/N: I feel that there are plenty of "how they hooked up and/or got lucky" fics out there in fanfic world. I figured that I may as well contribute my own little slice of it. Mature themes, cussing (quite a bit), and lemony flavored. You don't have to read it if it is not your style. Consider yourself properly warned. On with the story.

The late afternoon sun slanted across the pathway towards the columns where a solitary figure leaned against one of them, arms folded, leg bent, and his foot resting against it with his head tilted down. The sunlight cast his ivory colored hair in a faint yellow glow. His eyes were closed, lost in his thoughts.

He was thinking about his current dilemma with a certain green eyed, dirty blonde haired, ponytail wearing, and ass kicking woman. He wasn't an idiot like she thinks he is. He just prefers to keep a low profile and a certain semblance of coolness. She tests his coolness almost daily though. There has been many times where he has stopped short of either declaring himself to her or locking her in the closet. And it was all her fault.

He swears that she likes to mind fuck him on the sly. One day she seems accepting of him when he flirts with her a little bit. A little touch here, a hug there, and then the next day, BAM, on the head with a dictionary yelling about how much of a pervert he is. It boggles the mind on how twisted she has him. He needs to find a way to loosen her up and hopefully accept what he has to offer. But it's only because everything else is just not working.

"..ul"

His mind faintly registers a voice in the background of his thoughts.

"Soul!"

Soul opens his eyes to a narrow slit. Oh. It's one of them. Them, as in his fangirl club that Maka assumes he enjoys having around. Why she thinks that, he doesn't know. He sighs agitatedly before he answers her.

"Yeah? What's up?"

The girl's cheeks blush a bright pink now that she notices she has his attention. Soul supposes that if he were interested, he would think her cute with her curly brown hair, blue eyes, and pert nose. Her body wasn't too bad either. But, let's face it, she wasn't Maka.

He continues staring at her, waiting for her to tell him what she wants. One of her friends behind her gives her shoulder a light shove to encourage her.

She takes a deep breath. "I was wondering if maybe, sometime, we could go and have a coffee, or something…" she stares up at him with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Soul's eyes go blank, no longer caring what the girl has to say. How often has that offer come along?

"…Something, hnn?"

He hates this. He really does. She should know, along with every other girl in school that he was going to turn her down. It never ends well either. They either get mad or start crying. He doesn't understand why they would persist in their pursuit of his affections. His heart already belongs to one woman. If that damned hot headed and stubborn woman would only open up her heart to him.

"Look, uh…"

"Victoria"

"Victoria. I'm sorry, but I can't."

Victoria's eyes narrowed. Soul can tell that this was going to be an angry ending. Great.

"You can't, Soul? Or you won't?"

Soul shrugs. "Both, I guess."

"Why? I'm cute damn it! My body is put together nicely too!" Victoria runs her hands down her sides and then places her hands on her waist. Soul just stares at her becoming irritated by her words and actions.

Soul shrugs again. This seemed to really piss Victoria off.

"I know what this is about. It's because of _her_, right? You're always with _her_! She hits you, treats you as if you're not there, makes you wait for her like you're a dog…"

"Enough!" Soul roared at her, then lowered his voice dangerously. "I don't have to answer to you or anyone else about what kind of partnership my meister and I have. As for me always being with her, well, she is _my_meister. And also, it's MY decision to wait for her. Got that?"

Victoria's eyes widen then wells up with tears as she releases a shuddery breath. "Yeah, I got it." She meekly replies. Her friends pull her back into their fold but not before they glare at him hotly. He thinks he hears one of them telling her that he's not worth her tears. Whatever. It's not like he purposely led her on before he rejected her. Women!

He glares after them as they walk away. He releases a huff as he pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, scrunching his eyes shut as he feels the migraine coming on. What. The. Fuck.

"Hmm. Don't you think that yelling at her like that was kind of harsh, Soul?"

Never mind. It's here. Soul opens his eyes to glower at the questioner.

"Wha…?"

"I mean, she worked up a lot of courage to come and talk to you. You should at least appreciate that."

"What are you saying, Maka? That I should have accepted her offer when I'm not even attracted to her? I'm not some player, you know." Unlike someone she is related to. The bastard.

Maka stared at Soul for a moment before she turned her eyes in the direction of where the girls went. She folded her hands behind her back and then looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Maybe not, although it seems that you like to play with me."

He gaped at her, his mouth slightly hung open. She thought he was playing with her? Holy Shinigami, if he wasn't already infected with the maddening black blood, this woman would have driven him over the edge regardless! He wanted to laugh. But knowing her, she would believe that what she said was true and it would make his intentions towards her that much harder to accomplish.

She turns back to him. "Ready to go?"

And then she changes the subject. This is why he can never get any further with her.

"Whatever, Maka. Let's go."

Maka knew he was angry and she didn't need soul resonance to know it either. She could feel the tension in his body when she had her arms wrapped around his waist. Even the way he gripped the handles on his bike was a dead giveaway. The ride home was very quiet.

It wasn't her intention to make him angry and she really didn't know why she even said that to him. It's just that she couldn't figure him out. For years he had teased her about her nerdy brain and less than sexually attractive body (according to him). So why, in the past few months had he started doing things to her? Sometimes he would hug her or run his fingers down her arm when he would walk past her. Once, after a particularly fierce and brutal battle against a pre-kishin, he had held her very tightly against himself while he bitched at her about taking unnecessary risks without knowing if that move would work.

At first she was surprised at his seemingly sudden turn around but then she became suspicious. Some days she would let his little actions slip by without saying anything. Then she would start thinking about why he was doing that to begin with. She figured it was a hormonal thing that guys went through. He probably wants sex. Seeing as how she is the only female (other than Blair) who was in close proximity to him, he must think that he could get away with whatever schemes he has rolling through his mind. Add to the fact on how often he would insult, or deny any attraction, to her non stimulating body, she could not even begin to fathom on why he has changed. She would become angry the more she thought about it and hit him with her book.

She was more irritated at herself though because she didn't think that he was the only one with raging hormones. It felt oh so nice when he would do those things to her. And she would feel something stir within her body, telling her that she needed more of this, whatever this was. Thinking about it even now has her body feeling warm and she could tell she was blushing because her face felt hot.

They pulled up to the apartment before she knew it. She hurriedly got off the bike before Soul could notice her flushed cheeks. She was already halfway up the stairs when he finally caught up to her.

"What's the rush for? Unless you're really excited about it being your cooking night."

Maka refused to answer him for the main reason being that he was still pissed and was looking for a way to release it. She huffed and then unlocked the door to their apartment. They both kicked off their shoes and Soul headed towards the couch, shedding off his jacket along the way. Maka went to her room to grab some clothes to change into after her shower.

Soul flopped onto the couch. He loosened his tie and then tilted his head back, taking a deep breath and palmed his eyes. Ugh. He wants to punch something, anything, or at least maim it a little bit. It was frustrating to say the least. Capturing Maka's heart seemed to be an unattainable goal.  
The harder he tries to show his feelings, the further she pulls herself away. He won't give up, no. It's just that he had come to terms about his feelings for her months ago, though he knew deep down that he always felt something for her, for she is most awesome and everything that he needed. It will happen. As soon as he can figure out how to do it.

He rose from the couch and headed towards his room. He was pulling his tie off and unbuttoning his shirt when Maka appeared from the bathroom, fresh from her shower. She was toweling her hair dry and didn't notice him at first. It's not exactly a first time thing seeing her like that, but now with these feelings he looks at her much differently. Her skin was still somewhat damp from the shower so she glistened. With the tank top and boy shorts she was wearing, there was quite a bit of skin for his viewing pleasure. He gulped.

Maka had finished toweling her hair so when she lowered the towel she noticed Soul watching her. His eyes looked…hungry. That's the only way she could describe it. They stared into each other's eyes for a few awkward moments. Then she flung her towel over his head.

"It's rude to stare, Soul."

Soul sputtered and pulled the towel from his head. "You were staring too!"

"Humph!" Maka walked past him and into the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour!" she called out.

"Yeah, yeah." He mutters.

He grips the towel in his hand as he opens the door to his room. Years of slight concussions due to books on his noggin thoroughly trained him to keep him from throwing her towel on the floor so he flung it over the back of his desk chair.

He angrily stripped off his shirt and pants while thinking about this whole situation. He knew he was very inexperienced when it came to putting the moves on a woman. Short of wanting to pin her against a wall and kissing her breathless (which sounded real good), he was completely clueless. He opened his drawer to grab a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He saw the box of condoms he had hidden there a week prior.

"Fucking Black Star." He mumbled. It was stupid of him to mention to his 'buddy' that he maybe, kinda, had some feelings for Maka. Black Star only grinned at him and then the next day threw the box of condoms at him when he was over at the idiot's house playing video games.

**_"Look man, I'm doing this for your own good. The sooner you hit that, the sooner you'll stop being a whiny bitch."_**He had said_**."As your God, I command you."**_Seeing as how he was visiting, he didn't knock him out like he wanted to. Didn't want to be rude and leave more of a mess for Tsubaki to clean up. He just left the apartment shoving the box of condoms in his jacket pocket without realizing it until after he got home.

Soul pulled the box out of his drawer and threw it across the room. It smacked the wall by his bed but not hard enough to give him any satisfaction whatsoever. He sighed and stomps out of his room to the bathroom for his shower.

Maka was in the kitchen making dinner when she heard the bathroom door slam shut. She winced in reaction. He's still pissed. Great. Even though she decided on making ramen for dinner, she would add a few extra special ingredients in the hopes that it would lift Soul's mood a bit.

Her thoughts wandered back to earlier. She was on her way to meet Soul when she noticed his fangirls confronting him. Even though she tells herself that he is free to see whoever he wants, part of her hopes that he turns down every girl that asks him out. Maybe it was childish, but to her, Soul was hers. She was very happy when he turned down Victoria. But then, instead of just acting like she hadn't noticed anything, she had to open her big mouth and make him mad. She has no idea what the hell is wrong with her. Maybe it's because she wants to think that he feels more for her than as just a friend. As ridiculous as that may be.

She touches her lips with her fingertips. _What would it feel like to kiss Soul? What would it be like to feel his arms wrapped around her? Would he, could he, be the only man that would make everything all right?_She shakes her head at those thoughts, determined to banish them. As much as she would like to indulge in these fantasies, that is all they are. The squeak of the bathroom door tells her that Soul has finished taking his shower.

"Soul!" she yells out. "Dinner is ready!" She was getting ready to ladle out the ramen when Soul's voice comes back.

"It's cool Maka. I'm, uh, not really hungry right now. I'll eat later." She hears his bedroom door closing in the distance. She's not sure if she should be mad or worried. She debates with herself for a few minutes before she decides to go and talk to Soul. She walks with a purpose towards his bedroom door but falters just before raising her hand to knock on it. She can make out the sound of music playing from within. She takes a deep breath and knocks.

"Soul?"

She hears him approach the door and when he opens it, his eyes look wary.

"What is it Maka? I said I would eat later."

Maka refrains from snapping at him. "I know. I just wanted to talk to you."

Soul shrugs and steps back to allow her entry. Maka steps into his room and closes the door behind her, and leans her back against it. Just in case he decides to make a break for it. She starts to fidget a bit. Soul arches a brow at her.

"Soul, I wanted to say that, um, I'm sorry about today." She looks at him from between the fringes of her bangs.

Soul looks at her for a moment and then shrugs. "Okay? It's cool."

Maka thought that she wasn't going to blow up but she was wrong. She whacks Soul on the head with her fist. "Damn it Soul!"

Soul grips the top of his head and glares at Maka. "What the fuck Maka? I said okay and it's cool!"

"I'm trying to be sincere here!"

"So am I!"

They both stared hard into each other's eyes. Maka could feel her heart pounding from anger and her breaths were coming in short puffs.

"That's your problem Soul. You never take anything seriously or put much thought in it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're so…indifferent about things. You are always trying to be sooo cool. You make fun of things all the time. And you do…weird stuff. What am I supposed to think about all of that?"

"What are you supposed to think?" Soul has had it. He was tired of holding back. He was tired of thinking. Maybe he did act cool and indifferent. And yes, sometimes he didn't think things through very well. But damn it all! This woman! Soul moves fast and was in Maka's personal space. He punches the door above her head. Maka lets out a small squeak in response. Soul leans into her body and looks deep into her eyes.

"I think that maybe you need to stop thinking so much." He growls low. He leans in and captures Maka's lips with his own. Maka's eyes widen as she pushes against Soul's chest. Soul pulls back and looks at Maka.

"Maka…please?" he whispers, his voice heady with an emotion that Maka has never heard from him before. Her heart thumps as she feels something crack inside. She nods slightly at him. He leans in again and recaptures her lips. Maka slowly closes her eyes and moves her arms to wrap around Soul's neck to pull him closer. Soul moves his hands down, running them down her back to finally wrap around her slim waist and pull her very close to his body.

He pulls her tighter to him as he lifts her and starts to slowly back step to the bed until he feels the edge of the bed against the back of his knees. He turns slightly to so that he can easily place Maka on the bed. Soul pulls away from the kiss and places a hand on Maka's cheek. Her eyes flutter open at the touch.

"Maka, I need you to know something. But I'm not sure how to say it."

Maka looks into Soul's eyes and places her hand over his on her face.

"What is it Soul?"

He closes his eyes briefly and swallows hard before he opens them to speak again. Here goes nothing.

"I'm in love with you." Maka's eyes widen and before she can say anything he places his fingers to her lips. "Wait, Maka, before you say anything. Let me get this out." He gives a wry smile and says, "I have felt this way about you for a long time. I just didn't know how to say it. I wanted to be cool about it."

He removes his fingers from her lips and rubs his thumb along her cheek in circular, soft strokes. Maka places her hands on his shoulders and pulls him down to her.

"Idiot. That was cool enough. I love you too." She kisses him lightly on the mouth. Soul moves his thumb to her chin and pulls it down a bit so that he can deepen their kiss. His tongue sweeps inside her mouth and touches her tongue. Maka gives a soft hum at the feeling of his tongue with hers.

Soul's hands stroke down to her neck, his fingers grazing along the curve of it to her collarbone. He needs more, wants to feel more. Maka's hands move to his shirt and starts pulling at it impatiently. She needs to feel the warmth of his skin. NOW!

Soul pulls back and looks at Maka. "What is it you want, Maka?" he asks in a husky voice. She sits up and tugs on his shirt.

"Off. Now." She indicates to his shirt and shorts. He gives her a smirk and starts to pull off his clothes until he is completely nude before her eyes.

Maka's mouth goes dry at the sight. He is just so beautiful. The shadows and contours of his abdominal muscles gives her a warm feeling deep in the pit of her stomach and she could feel it spreading into other regions. Especially when she notices a particular point of interest. Oh. Wow. She glances back at Soul and notices that he isn't paying attention to her oh so obvious admiration. Soul was looking pointedly at her still fully clothed body.

"Maka? Return the favor?"

Maka gulps. She reaches down to pull up her tank top, but Soul's hand stops her. She arches her brow at him.

"Let me help you." His voice takes on the husky timbre it had earlier. Her body shivers in reaction. Soul starts pulling up her tank top, slowly exposing her pale skin bit by bit. As he pulls her top over her head, he gets a view of her breasts. They are round and perky with dusky rose colored nipples. Maka hurries to cover them with her hands and turns her face away, her cheeks blushing, and her lips set in a cute pout.

Soul sighs then clucks his tongue at her, his hands gently pulling at her hands. He pulls them out to her sides as he gently leans into her and makes her lie on her back. She keeps her face turned away from him, her cheeks still pink. He whispers in her ear which causes Maka to feel pleasant things in parts of her body.

"Maka…don't hide. You're beautiful." He nibbles on her earlobe, which causes her to shiver. He chuckled and then started to give soft kisses just below her ear to her neck. He followed a path to the hollow of her throat and down to her collarbone where he proceeded to suck and nip. He licks down to her breasts, laving his tongue around her nipple then softly biting it. His hand was cupping and massaging her other breast and pinching her nipple.

Maka arches her back as she lets out a soft moan and begins to pant. She's overwhelmed with so many sensations, the main one being the heat that pools in her core. Soul starts to journey down, down, down, until he reaches the waistband of her boy shorts. He starts pulling them down her legs. God, those long legs. It's only a few seconds before Maka lays before him completely nude and he can't get over how beautiful she looks with her flushed face, her chest rising and falling, and the look of desire and longing in her jade eyes. If he didn't already love this woman, this would do it.

He starts to rub her calves, moving his hands higher and higher, up her thighs, until he gets to the main point of his desire. He moves to settle himself between her thighs and softly strokes her curls. He kisses her above her wet slit, smelling the scent that was uniquely hers.

"S-Soul? What are you doing?" Maka runs her fingers through Soul's hair, trying to pull him up…from there. Soul pushes her thighs wider and gives one long, slow lick up her slit. Maka's head crashes against her pillow as a jolt of electricity surges through her body.

"Mnnnn!" she moans.

Soul grins against her mound and then gives her another lick. Maka's fingers tighten in his hair and she doesn't know whether to push him in closer or pull him up to her. Soul's tongue was doing wicked things to her body and she loved it very much. Soul could feel the little nub under his tongue and he proceeded to encircle it with his mouth and give a little suck and then a flick with his tongue. He pulled her folds open more so that he could fully taste her. His tongue drew lazy circles around her clit and then down to her opening where he lapped at her sweet nectar. He could hear her pants and moans becoming faster and louder, and god, it was making him hard as hell.

Maka's hips started to move in response and she couldn't help but raise her head to see what Soul was doing to her. It was erotic to see Soul's head between her thighs and feel what he was doing at the same time. Watching her hips move along with Soul's head was too much for her and Maka felt a tingling sensation that started from her belly and move throughout her body. When Soul happened to look right into her eyes, she was gone. Her head crashed back down on the bed and her back arched with her fingers gripping Soul's hair tightly as she tumbled over the edge of bliss.

"Aahh!"

Soul is incredibly turned on as he watches Maka have her first orgasm. He slowly moves back up her body until he's lying on top of her. He nuzzles her neck and gives light kisses along her jaw until he reaches her 's unsure if whether he should try to kiss her or not, considering where his mouth had been only a few moments ago. Maka made his decision for him when she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for passionate kiss.

Maka could taste herself when her tongue touches Soul's. She wasn't repulsed by it though. If anything, it made her relive the moment all over again. She wants to make him feel as good as he made her feel. As though reading her mind, Soul stops kissing her for a moment and looks at her.

"Maka. You don't have to do anything. I want to show you what you mean to me."

"But, Soouul…" she mewls.

Soul sighs and then nips her on the neck lightly. Maka gasps. He whispers in her ear.

"Let me be selfish in spoiling you Maka. Just enjoy it. I want to give you all of me, everything I feel and need in you. I want you to feel it." He nips her earlobe and Maka groans in pleasure. How could she possibly argue with his logic?

Soul recaptures her lips in another passionate kiss while his hand slips down to her soaked curls and strokes her clit. He rubs circles around it and Maka could feel the warmth returning. He then inserts one finger into her wet heat, feeling how the muscles inside pull and squeeze his finger. Maka gives a slight hum as he starts to move his finger in and out, in and out. He adds another finger and curves them slightly feeling the upper wall of her pussy shudder in response. He groans when the muscles tighten even more as Maka moves her hips up and down. He needs to be inside this woman and claim her for his own. He remembers the condoms he threw earlier.

He slants one eye open looking towards the floor. Ahh, there they are. He pulls away from Maka so that he could retrieve the box. She arches a brow at him.

"Where are you going Soul?"

_Shit!_Soul scratches the back of his head and gives her sheepish look.

"Umm…" He reaches down and grabs the box. "I was, ah, getting these."

He shows her the box and Maka gives him an unreadable expression. He mentally rolls his eyes. _Yeah, better fix this real quick before she starts thinking._

"I kinda threw 'em over here earlier. I was a little... mad. This," he gestures to themselves "is not something I had planned. Well, I'm not gonna lie. I was hoping that we would do this eventually. I just didn't think it would happen now. And…"

Maka covers his mouth with her hand.

"Soul, just shut up and put the damn thing on already."

She notices his eyebrows rise up to his hairline.

"What? I'm horny, you love me, I love you, and you are going to show me how you feel. That is what you said and I'm holding you to it. We will talk about it later. Okay? Now put it on."

"Yes'm."

Soul opens the box and pulls out a small, square packet. He wanted to be smooth and go with the flow but now he was nervous because Maka was watching him as he tore the packet open and pull out the condom. He's hoping that he doesn't go half-mast before he can accomplish rolling the thing on his dick. He feels like he's under the microscope. Also, add the fact that he has zero experience with putting one on. Other than the sex ed class that Spirit gave a couple years back. Yeaahh, best not to dwell on that while he has the woman he wants wanting him bad right now. Speaking of which, he looks over at Maka and glances at her naked chest with her breasts just begging to be fondled more. Mmmm. Oh yeah, his dick is getting even harder now.

He starts to roll the condom on while trying to ignore that he is being watched very closely. It feels really snug and a little uncomfortable but it will be worth it for Maka's sake. Okay, condom is on. Now it's time for consummating this relationship._ Geez, great dude. Now you sound like Maka with the big words._ Soul moves back to Maka and starts to kiss her again. He can't get enough of her sweet mouth. His hand moves to one of her cute, perky tits and pinches her nipple. Maka moans into his mouth and it's so nice. But he needs her to be hotter. His lips travel down to her neck and he nibbles and lightly bites it. Maka arches her back and mewls in response. _Yesss._

Maka doesn't know what to do with her hands. She glides them up and down Soul's back, feeling the muscles move underneath his skin. She moves them up into his hair and lightly grips the strands as his mouth works her neck and it feels so... damn... good.

"Haah, haah, S-Soul…" she pants.

"Mmm, Maka" he replies.

"Fuck me Soul" she breathily whispers.

Soul stills his mouth for a second. His heart nearly stopped at her words. He slowly pulls away from Maka's neck and swallows hard. _Ahh, this is it…this is it…_

"Maka…"

Soul props his upper body on one arm as he reaches down to grasp his cock to get into position. He slides it up and down Maka's slit, briefly touching on her clit. Ohh. He can feel where her weeping entrance is and he starts to push in a little. He glances to Maka's face to see how she is reacting to his near invasion to her most private area.

Maka's teeth are biting her lower lip to keep from crying out and worrying Soul. It hurts a bit but she wants this completion with him. And she doesn't want him to stop before that can happen.

"Maka." Her eyes move to his and she can see all that he feels in that look.

"Maka, I will only hurt you this one time. I will do everything that I can to keep it that way. I love you." His voice has a husky, shuddery quality to it that made Maka's heart melt a little more. Soul leans in and kisses her with all that he has, pouring his heart into it as he plunges his cock deep into Maka.

Maka's nails embed into Soul's shoulders as she feels the sharp pain of Soul's entry. Oh god! How can something she wants so bad hurt like this? She hadn't realized that she had shed a tear until Soul wiped it away with his thumb. He kisses her cheek and touches her forehead with his.

"I'm sorry Maka."

Maka gives him a reassuring smile and touches his cheek with her hand.

"I'm fine Soul."

Soul wants to move so badly but he doesn't want to hurt Maka anymore than he has. She feels so tight and hot around his dick and his instincts are telling him to thrust. Hard. He prays to any of the sex gods (if there are any) to give him the stamina to hold out as long as possible so that he doesn't disappoint his woman.

He involuntarily moves his hips a little and lets out a groan. Maka gasps and Soul freezes. _Oh my god…what if, what if I hurt her worse just now?_Maka grips his shoulders.

"Soul. Do that again." _Oh YES! Hot damn!_Soul's instincts kick in and he wants so very much to do as he's bidden.

"This?" Soul pulls out "You want me to do this, Maka?" and then pushes back in.

"Yesss!" Maka hisses as she arches her back.

Soul starts a steady rhythm of grinding his hips against Maka's, relishing the feel of her pussy gripping him and the sounds of her moans of pleasure.

"Damn, Maka…you feel so good…s-soo goood!" Soul groans out that last part as he continues to thrust into her hot, tight passage. He presses his chest against hers so that he can hold onto to her for more leverage. His mouth is close to Maka's ear where she can hear every breath, pant, and groan. It serves to turn her on even more. She wraps her arms around Soul's back, under his arms, and pulls him closer. She spreads her thighs open more so that she can move her legs to envelop Soul's waist, and fuucckk, he's hitting her deeper, touching her womb. Soul runs his hand down to her ass and pulls it toward him as he pumps her deep and hard. Soul growls low in her ear and Maka felt something warm spreading through her body and focusing on her core.

She can feel it, something deep within, her body tingling, her hips bucking, reaching for…whatever it is that is steadily building within her pussy. She closes her eyes and centers on the sensation of Soul's deep, continuous plunges into her willing body.

"Hah, hah, oh my god!" she cries out.

Soul grunts and says "My name Maka. Say my name when you come. Scream it." He then starts pounding into her, knowing that she was close. He could feel the tingling around the head of his cock and the familiar tightening of his balls, signaling that he was also close. He wants Maka to reach her peak first so that he could watch her as she comes.

Maka's head is thrown back, eyes tightly clenched shut, and she's trembling with the force of the orgasm as it approaches. _Yes, it's there…just_ _beyond her reach…_it feels so hot and Soul's deep groans and breaths are adding to the sensation. Soul unknowingly pushes her over the edge as he gently bites her neck.

She grabs his ass, her nails digging into his toned muscles as she screams his name in her release.

"SOUL!"

Her walls clamp around his dick and Soul comes seconds after her.

"Fuuuuck... Maka!" he groans as he feels himself spiral into blissful oblivion.

Maka is panting and still holding onto Soul. She feels his dick pulsing within and the lingering sensation of her orgasm as it fades. Her thighs are a little sore, but she thinks that it is worth suffering it for a bit. Soul is also panting and she reaches up to cup his face and to give him a slow, soft, kiss.

Soul reciprocates and kisses her a couple of more times before he reluctantly pulls away so that he can pull out and take care of the condom. Ugh. Messy. He crawls back into bed with Maka, pulls the covers over them, and wraps his arms around her.

"Maka…" his voice is muffled into her hair.

"Hmmm…" she replies a little tiredly as she stifles a yawn.

"I meant everything I said. I love you and always have. Even though you are violent, hot tempered, and tend to like to cleave my skull with those books of yours."

"Such a sweet talker you are Soul."

He snorts. "I try."

"Well, then. Maybe you should try to show me more of how much you feel for me? Practice makes perfect you know."

He rolls her over on her back and situates himself over her.

"Is that right? The night ain't over yet woman. Before it's over, you will be thoroughly convinced."

"Shut up and kiss me Soul."

Which he did. Thoroughly.


End file.
